Per un Baser'
by Virgin-chan
Summary: Este es un Two-shot que estaba preparando para un concurso en otro foro, pero por causas mayores a mi no pude subirlo a concursar. Es una historia sumamente fuerte, cada capítulo será más fuerte que el anterior,  corre bajo su responsabilidad.


Titulo: Per un baser.

Autora: Vicky-chan*

Género: Tragedia.

Narrador: Primera persona.

Adaptación:Japón 1929

Advertencias: Incesto

Escenarios: Japón.

Pareja: SasuHina

Puntos:

Recuerdos

-''Hablan (Dialogo) ''

-**''Enfasis''**

Aclaración: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son obra del

Maestro Masashi Kishimoto.

Dedicado: Luis-kun

Kyrie, ignis divine, (…) eleison

Lilium

Capitulo Uno: '' Mea culpa''.

-'' ¿Serías capaz de separar un brazo de su hombro?, ¿serías capaz de separar a un ave de su nido?, ¿a un hijo de su madre?, ¿A la luna del mar?, ¿al sol de la tierra?, ¿a la lengua de su boca? ¿Serías capaz de separar el amor de dos personas que se aman a pesar de vivir en el pecado?''—atiné a negar levemente con la cabeza, mientras ella penetraba sus incoloros ojos en mi. Su rubicundo rostro estaba surcado en lágrimas, tan demacrada se miraba que su maquillaje corrido abría paso a su verdadera edad. Tan desdichada por la desgracia.

No entendía el porque esta mujer había acudido a mi, pero el dolor que se desbordaba de sus orbes me provocaban una punzada de dolor en el estomago.

Su cabello se deslizó grácil hacia el frente cuando hizo una leve reverencia. Tomó mi mano entre las suyas y la besó con cuán dulzura que me hizo estremecer.

Cuando se alzó para volverme a mirar, aún tomaba mi mano, pero cuando ella soltó el agarre me pude percatar de que un gran número de hojas descansaban en mis manos. Estaban escritas en japonés. Un kanji que no reconocía.

-''Quiero que el mundo sepa de que esta hecho. . .''—murmuró tan quedamente como una princesa revelando el más grande secreto de amor.—''que esta lleno de injusticias y que lo único que nos lleva a la perdición, al pecado, son los giros desenfrenados que da la vida. El juego favorito del destino es hacernos sufrir''.—tomó mi mano entre las de ella otra vez, junto su cuerpo contra el mío que podía sentir todas sus curvas. Recargó su cabeza sobre mi pecho y entre sollozos ella rogó.—''Porfavor, lee lo que te he traído, que sea la tinta la que cuente mi desgracia, y que sea tu mano la que la comparta con el mundo. Te lo imploro.''—No atiné a contestar en ese momento. Me encontraba petrificada por la cercanía de la mujer. Sentía sus lágrimas traspasar mi ropa, incinerándome cada entraña.

Alcé mi mano, que se cerró en el aire al darse cuenta que la mujer había salido corriendo sin decir ni una sola palabra más. En ese momento no pensé en seguirla, pues mi cabeza estaba llena de pesquisas y una que otra incógnita sobre la misteriosa mujer que había tocado a mi puerta esa mañana.

Esa mujer de edad ya avanzada, tal vez unas cinco décadas ya pintaban su cabello y marcaban su rostro con arrugas. Pero quitando esto de lado, era la mujer más bella que en mi vida había conocido. Tan hermosa, cuán ángel bajado del cielo. Pero aún sigue la duda de porque vino a mi.

Vine a Japón en busca de inspiración, ya que en otros países me han exiliado por ser lo que soy. Una mujer con ideales.

Vine por esa cuestión, tal vez y Japón me daría la oportunidad para florecer las nuevas ideas.

Me encontraba trabajando en un nuevo libro, por eso era reconocida en el mundo, por ser una escritora. Pero una escritora que toca temas fuertes y polémicos, que aún el humano no esta dispuesto a escuchar, ni ser escuchados. Y más por mi naturaleza femenina.

''Quiero que el mundo sepa se que esta hecho. . .'' su voz habló en mi cabeza, haciéndome recordar lo que momentos atrás ella me había dicho.

Reparé en que las hojas que me había dejado en las manos. Su textura era tan fina que pensé que un simple soplido las rompería. —''Pergamino''—pensé al instante.

Sentía el peso de las letras traspasar el papel, dejando surcos por detrás. Esas marcas tan extrañas, ese kanji tan antiguo se me hacía imposible de leer. No lo entendía ya que con fortuna apenas podía hablar japonés.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, tomé el teléfono y marqué a Ethan a un amigo americano con ascendencia japonesa. Fue mi profesor de japonés para poder realizar este mágico viaje.

Adoraba a mi querido amigo Ethan, con un sentido del humor exquisito y más porque ambos compartíamos las mismas ideas. Que el hombre y la mujer somos iguales y tenemos las mismas capacidades. Es por eso que emprendió conmigo este viaje.

Enredaba ansiosamente mi dedo al alambre del teléfono, cuando al sexto timbre alguien contestó.

Ethan también se encontraba en Japón, me había dado el teléfono del lugar que se encontraría. Para mi mala suerte contestó una mujer. Con una voz tan empalagosa y melodiosa, que inexplicablemente me arremetió con una seguridad y tranquilidad irrefutable.

-''El licenciado Kuran Ethan''—Pedí y después de unos minutos de espera una voz un poco alegre me contestó al otro lado de la línea.

El padre de Ethan era un americano y su mamá era japonesa, por eso el nombre que tiene. Es la única persona que me queda en esta vida, aunque muchas veces se comporte frió conmigo, sé que él siempre está para mí.

Su voz me sacó abruptamente de mis pensamientos.—''Ethan, te necesito aquí. Es urgente''—dije.

-''Pero la fiesta se esta poniendo interesante. Puedes arreglártelas tú sola o. . .''—lo interrumpí y un dolor estrujó mi corazón cuando escuche la misma voz de la mujer que me había contestado, usando el nombre de mi amigo de manera tan seductora que me dio nauseas.

Supliqué iracunda que lo necesitaba y después de un típico ''tsk'' de su parte colgó el teléfono prometiéndome que ya venia para acá.

Suspire pesadamente cuando el teléfono cayó inconscientemente de mi mano.

-''Per un baser. . .''—susurró solo para mis oidos.—''Parece una historia verídica, las primeras estrofas son con mucho sentimiento, se notan algunas gotas de lágrimas en unas. Al parecer ella lo escribió''.—conjeturó.

-''¿Pero porque me lo dio a mi?''—cuestioné a Ethan a pesar de que sabía que él más que nadie desconocía la situación.

-''No soy adivino, Vicky-chan, tal vez ella conoce algunos de tus trabajos''—replicó un poco molesto con mis constantes preguntas.

-''Tal vez''—ignoré su estado de ánimo.—''Es una posibilidad muy remota, pero ¿Por qué me lo dio a mi?''—volví a preguntar a lo que Ethan puso los ojos en blanco.

-''Puedo suponer que por lo que me contaste, ella quiere que escribas su historia en un libro. . . claro es una conjetura pero no me queda de otra más que leerlo''—respondió poniéndose de pie.

-''Puede ser, pero yo no sé Japonés''—refunfuñé y como niña pequeña me crucé de brazos con un ligero puchero en mis labios.

-''Para eso me tienes a mi, te lo traduciré y como en tres semanas te lo envío''—dijo tomando el las hojas pergamino para guardarlas en su portafolio.

Me encontraba ansiosa, y extrañamente nerviosa. Aún no comprendía el porque esa mujer había llegado a mi con una historia. ¿Por qué quiere que sea yo la vocera de su vida?, ¿Qué es lo que intenta demostrar?

Ethan se acercó a mi rodeándome entre sus brazos. Me abrazo tan fuerte que no me importo buscar por oxígeno. Tenía un olor singular, solo él tenia ese aroma. Me intoxicaba.—''No te preocupes mi Hime, yo haré todo''—besó mi frente para salir de la habitación con mi razón aún entre sus brazos, mientras mi cuerpo se quedaba paralizado en medio del cuarto, con el viento rechazando mi deseo.

Una de las camareras del hotel me trajo el paquete que Ethan me había prometido hace semanas atrás. Desde aquél día no lo había vuelto a ver.

Ha pasado más de un mes y medio desde que aquella mujer de blanquecina mirada apareció ante la puerta, clamando mi nombre.

Ha pasado más de un mes y medio desde que aquella mujer de azulina cabellera me rogará para que fuera vocera de su pecado.

Ha pasado más de un mes y medio desde que aquella mujer de traslucida piel me entregó su vida escrita en pergamino.

Tomé el paquete y con una ligera reverencia la camarera salió de mi habitación dejándome sola.

Era una caja con demasiada cinta. Tomé unas tijeras y abrí el paquete en donde pude ver esas hojas amarillentas del pergamino. Debajo de estas se encontraba un bulto de hojas más grandes, a diferencia de aquellas, estas era blancas escritas a máquina de escribir.

''**Per un baser'' **pude leer en la hoja principal. Tomé el libreto entre mis manos y un sobre de color azul salió debajo de este. Distinguí la caligrafía de Ethan y con impaciencia comencé a abrirlo.

Vicky:

Te he traducido la historia como me lo habías pedido.

He de decir que me tomo trabajo, por eso tardé en entregártelo, así que espero me disculpes por la espera. Pero he aquí terminado.

Quiero advertirte que es una historia demasiado fuerte y más siendo un tema tan delicado aquí en Japón.

Te confirmo que la historia es plenamente verídica pues en la casas de té ''ellas'' cuentan los chismes y uno de ellos explica claramente la situación de la mujer que te dio estas hojas.

Su nombre es Hinata, según dice en su texto. Su auto descripción concuerda con la tuya.

Aún siento escalofríos de solo recordar la historia, pero sé que eres mucho más fuerte que yo.

Espero y hagas lo correcto.

Saludos.

Ethan.

Doblé la carta de mi amigo y la metí entre las hojas de pergamino del antiguo Kanji. Me senté en mi cama con una taza de té de rosas en una mano, mientras que en la otra cargaba la historia de la mujer con el nombre de Hinata.

''Per un baser'' volví a leer y con una intriga me sumergí en el ignoto mundo de las letras, llevándome de la mano hacia una vida desconocida y probablemente aterradora…

Per un baser

Siempre me perdía en el inmenso follaje que se alzaba majestuosamente ante los vitrales de mi casa. La vista era tan magnifica y nítida que podía ver a todos los jóvenes amantes con el fuego de la pasión en sus orbes, que entre pequeñas risotadas y vislumbrantes sonrojos se escondían de los ojos inquisidores de la sociedad, para poder así demostrar su supuesto amor.

Era el año de 1929, en ese año yo tenía catorce años de edad. Eran principios de año, todavía tenía que esperar para diciembre para cumplir los quince. Yo vivía en un pequeño pueblo del sur que se ocultaba en el sur de Japón. El Japón antiguo, como lo conocían en las grandes ciudades como Tokio. Mi pueblo era tan demacrado y deprimente para muchos, pero tan hermoso para pocos.

En esa época yo disfrutaba de perseguir mariposas, o arrancar flores del jardín. En esa época mis preocupaciones eran nada a comparación de los demás, pues me agradaba pensar que mi pusilánime vida era perfecta.

A mis doce años, mucho para los trece, era demasiado inocente a comparación de una niña que ya está comenzando su adolescencia. Ese bello capullo de cerezo que en la primavera se abrirá a nuevas emociones y sentimientos tan temiblemente hermosos. Tan cercanos a la muerte en los que ellos dominan por encima de la razón.

No podía reconocer los grandes y notorios cambios tanto físicos como mentales que acontecían en mi cuerpo. Mucho menos reparaba en los niños.

Tal vez los hubiera notado si no fuera porque no soy una niña normal.

No acudo a la academia como los otros niños del pueblo; yo, como hija de un reconocido empresario de Japón no podía juntárseme con esa gentuza, Mi padre era tan estricto que trataba de mantenerme siempre al margen de todo.

Mis estudios eran en mi casa a cargo de mi único primo, Neji, quien ya había cumplido los veinte años. Mi respaldo en momentos difíciles y prácticamente mi guardaespaldas cada vez que salíamos en familia. Pero a pesar de todo su esfuerzo no podía protegerme de mis padres.

Mi madre; Mikoto, una dama de la alta sociedad, conocida principalmente por ser dulce como una caricia del viento en pleno verano y tan tierna como las hojas de otoño cayendo gráciles sobre nuestros rostros. Pero a pesar de toda esa miel nadie conocía su lado amargo; firme y ambiciosa si de las órdenes de padre trataban. En ella antes de amor estaba primero la obligación. Pero a pesar de ese defecto yo la amaba porque me consolaba cuando mi padre me reprendía

Mi padre; Hyuuga Hiashi, uno de los hombres más temidos del continente asiático. Mi padre nunca conoció la palabra amor, ni de mi madre la llegó a probar, para él siempre estaba la palabra **''responsabilidad'' **antes que todo lo demás y de ahí la fortuna. Un hombre que no se tentaba el corazón, que no admitía contemplaciones y que nunca dedicó alguna palabra de afecto y mucho menos de aliento.

Mi padre era todo un visionario, siempre pensando en el futuro antes de reparar en el presente. Y a pesar de tan interesado en mi futuro, siempre me bajaba los ánimos para regresarme a querer vivir en el pasado, aquél en el que solo pedía juguetes y no me atosigaban con temas de administración financiera y matemáticas.

Según sus palabras, siempre fui la vergüenza de la familia. O era demasiado bruta o demasiado sensible. Y la empresa no necesitaba sentimentalismos, lo que necesitaba era puño de acero contra los demás y no dejarse intimidar los buitres metidos en ese oscuro negocio.

Todos los días me reprendía con una vara de madera del tamaño de una regla. Y cuando de veras colmaba su paciencia tomaba un pedazo de bambú, mojando en agua caliente antes y me azotaba hasta que sintiera que ya era el castigo necesario. La vez que recuerdo que hizo eso fue cuando tenia cuatro años, estaba jugando afuera en el jardín y mi padre me había llamado para estudiar. Como en esas épocas a mi me interesaba más disfrutar el aire libre que unos libros le dije que no, sacándole la lengua para parecer tierna. Pero para él era una de las faltas de respeto más grandes que había y sin piedad me tomó del brazo llevándome al interior de la casa para recibir mi castigo. Desde esa ocasión nunca volví a desobedecerlo, y tal vez por eso sea más retraída y tímida. Por desgracia mi padre creó lo que menos deseó; una débil.

Para él nunca llegaría a ser tan fuerte, ni tan inteligente a como era mi hermano mayor.

Mi hermano. . ., mi maravilloso apoyo. Desde pequeño él me defendió de los golpes de mi padre. Por defenderme aquella vez que padre me había dado con el trozo de bambú, mi oni-san también recibió una cucharada de castigo.

Y a pesar de todo siempre estaba dándome apoyo de todas las ofensas que recibía de mi padre. Mi héroe, mi adorado hermano. Sasuke.

En esos años él tenía 20 años, él era alto, de piel aún más pálida que la mía, con ojos más negros que el espacio vacío y con un cabello negro azabache, y siempre estaba yendo y viniendo por los mandatos de mi padre. La empresa fue lo más importante para la cabecilla de la familia. Para él los negocios eran como un tablero de ajedrez. Protegía sus riquezas y su renombre como si fueran el rey; pero por desgracia sacrificaba a cada uno de sus peones, y ahora estaba dispuesto a poner en el campo de batalla a su caballo. Mi Sasuke. Ese era su deber como hijo.

-''O-oni-san, ¿p-podemos ir a j-jugar al parque?''—serio e inescrutable, Sasuke me miraba con su típica mirada neutra.

Mucho antes de inducirse en el mundo de los negocios, él siempre jugaba conmigo, dormía conmigo cuando las pesadillas me arribaban en las noches y otras noches simplemente me colaba en su cama; no porque le tuviera miedo a la oscuridad, si no por el simple hecho de que estar con él me reconfortaba. Siempre que yo me hacía un pequeño espacio en su cama pensaba que no lo notaría pues se veía tan profundamente dormido que imaginaba que ni el sonido de unos tambores entre el bullicio en plena noche de carnaval lo despertaría. Pero cuando yo ya me acomodaba a su lado él ponía su brazo enredándolo como una serpiente a mi cintura, y me atraía completamente hacía su cuerpo y clavaba su rostro en mi cabellera.

Se sentía tan bien cuando lo hacía, su respiración impregnarse en mi cuero cabelludo, sus brazos dándome ese calor que solo él poseía. Mi Sasuke.

Pero mi padre tenía otros planes para él.

Cuando Sasuke cumplió los quince años, mi padre comenzó a llevarlo diariamente a la empresa para enseñarlo a manejarla y enseñarle también todas las funciones de esta.

Sasuke siempre quiso el amor de mi padre y siempre quiso ser como él para ser reconocido antes los ojos incoloros y orgullos de lo que yo alguna vez llamé padre.

Pero ahora se notaba lo arrepentido de haber llegado a pensar de esa forma. Se arrepentía del solo pensar que poco a poco se volvería un monstruo como mi padre y de cierta forma tiene razón, ¿Cómo te sentirías si tu más grande deseo se convierte en tu infierno, si tu más grande sueño se vuelve en tu perdición?

Después de ese año todo fue diferente. Sasuke cambió drásticamente su sonrisa a una dura y fina línea; cambió su calidez por frialdad; y aunque su exterior parecía el mismo, solo que esta vez más alto, parecía un completo extraño para mí. Esos ojos negros que mostraban un brillo singular. Tal vez para muchos era como el oníx; solo una piedra dura y sin alma. Tal vez para muchos eran como tan oscuro como pozo sin fondo. Tal vez para muchos eran como el vacío, fríos y sin sentimientos. Pero para mí eran los ojos más bellos que hubiese visto en todo mí existir, ni siquiera mi madre tenía esos ojos tan negros. Para mi eran tan crípticos, ocultando un secreto ignoto que yo era la única capaz de decodificar. Él era mi universo y sus ojos mi sol, y yo giraba alrededor de estos.

Pero, desde que cambió, yo ya no era capaz de decodificar ese secreto que siempre intentó ocultar, esos ojos que siempre me decían la verdad se habían apagado como cuando muere una estrella. Ahora solo eran como dos cajas fuertes, sin ningún código o llave capaz de abrirlos.

-''Estoy ocupado''—contestó dándome la espalda para entrar a su habitación. Su habitación era prácticamente su santuario.

Desde hace dos años ya no me permite entrar a su habitación bajo ninguna circunstancia. Desde hace dos años solo es frío el que me arropa en las noches. Desde hace dos años él ya no me dedica un abrazo o una palabra de aliento…

Era una fría noche de tormenta, acababa de entrar a mi casa de estar jugando en el patio trasero, pero por culpa de la lluvia las mariposas escaparon buscando refugio en el bosque.

Mis padres no se encontraban en casa por cuestiones de viajes de negocios y Sasuke era el que debía cuidarme en su ausencia. Aunque no hacía un buen trabajo en ello.

El clima se mostraba perenne, pero sentí un miedo abrumador como cuando tenía cinco años. No podía intentar dormir así que haría lo que siempre hacía en noches como esta; cuando el temor se apoderaba de mis huesos hasta helarme el tuétano iba a dormir al cuarto de Sasuke. Y esa noche no sería la excepción ya que por temor a los truenos no me animé a ir sola a mi habitación a ponerme ropa seca.

La casa permanecía en penumbras, siendo iluminada únicamente por un rayo que coraba el cielo en un estrepitoso trueno. La quietud siendo corrompida por el cielo hacía de mi hogar un lugar tenso que me ponía los pelos de punta.

Aceleré el paso hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas de madera. Tal vez podía vivir en Japón pero mi casa, aunque tenía estructura japonesa por fuera, por dentro parecía palacio inglés; con grandes cuartos del tamaño de salones, y camas con doseles de princesa en vez de los comunes tatamis que se utilizaban. Ciertamente siempre preferí la suavidad de una cama a la de un tatami. Pero ninguna cama de toda la casa igualaba a la de Sasuke, la mía parecía piedra a comparación de la de él, que parecía una nube permanente de plumas y seda. Y si estaba él ahí a mi lado mucho mejor. Puesto que para mí era el mejor sitio de la casa para dormir.

Su aroma a dulce veneno se impregnaba en las sabanas, y yo me dormía con ese intoxicante y viril perfume.

Mis pasos eran lentos y pausados, procurando ir pegada a la pared por temor a esa luz resplandeciente de la furia de un Dios.

Un trueno, el más estrepitoso y aterrador que escuche en toda mí vida ensordeció mis oídos, y mis piernas, inconscientemente, corrieron a grandes zancadas, y olvidándome de mis modales, abrí la puerta de mi oni-san.

-''S-sasuke-kun''—escuché gemir a una mujer. Miré con ojos desorbitados la escena que se alzaba frente a mis opacos orbes.

Una mujer de cabellera rojiza se encontraba desnuda entre las piernas de mi hermano, y este se encontraba también desnudo.

Sasuke me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. El sudor de su rostro era evidente. Sus labios temblaron de cólera y con una mirada iracunda y el ceño fruncido por la frustración me gritó:

-'' ¡SALTE!''—pero aún me encontraba en shock viendo la escena. Los amantes se habían cubierto con la sabana y la pelirroja se acomodaba nerviosamente sus lentes.—''¡¿Qué no escuchaste?''—masculló con ira—''¡QUE TE LARGUES!''—volvió a gritar sacándome de su habitación de un fuerte empujón, cerrándola con un estrepitoso portazo.

No atiné a moverme. Me quedé hecha un ovillo en el suelo, llorando amargamente como la niña que siempre resulté ser. Patética y tonta.

Mi hermano nunca en la vida me había gritado, ni me había dedicado una mirada tan llena de furia, como ahorita que hasta creí ver de sus ojos destellar un rojizo brillar, y ni mucho menos me había levantado la mano para agredirme.

Aunque su mirada destilaba cierto odio, había algo de mi misma que no lograba comprender. . . algo que no me explicaba muy bien era ¿Por qué sentía mi corazón hecho pedacitos, clavándose en mi nívea piel?, ¿Por qué sentía mi pecho incinerarse con un fuego abrasador que no temía a matar en el momento que se abriera paso a una torrente de emociones a flor de piel que corrían desde el edén a la nada? Pero no me marchitaba por esa mirada que me dedicó; no, me quemaba de tan solo recordar esa escena que presencié cuando entré sin permiso a su habitación. El recordar a esa pelirroja con el nombre de él en su impura boca, su lengua al vaivén de sus cuerpos me llenaba de un coraje descomunal.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué dolía tan exageradamente fuerte, que me hacía temblar de coraje por la frustración latente de ver sus rostros tan llenos de vigor y goce?

Sasuke siempre fue solo mío, siempre estuvo ahí para mi, era el único chico que conocía, además de mi Neji ni-san y aunque también lo quería no se comparaba ni un poco por lo que sentía por mi oni-san.

Sin reparar en el detalle, me di cuenta que me encontraba celosa. Estaba siendo egoísta por no querer compartirlo con ninguna otra mujer.

Pero no había nada que hacer. Él tenía sus necesidades como todo hombre y aunque sea mi hermano debo darme cuenta de que un día conocerá a una mujer que lo llene de dicha y felicidad, se casarán siendo yo su madrina y tendrán hijos que me harán tía. De solo pensarlo la idea me dio nauseas.

La luz de los rayos pegaba contra mi cuerpo, que seguía en posición fetal en el suelo. Mis manos juntas sobre mi pecho tratando de acompasar esos palpitares tan fuertes que parecían provenir de mis oídos en vez de mi corazón.

Mi sombra se alzaba deforme en la pared. Me asusté tanto pero ni aún así atiné a moverme, porque yo permanecía a oscuras.

-''¡LARGATE!''—se escuchó desde el interior de la habitación. Por reflejó y temor palpable me puse de pie de golpe, haciéndome bolita bajo la ventana a unos cinco metros alejada de la puerta. Por un momento pensé que esos gritos iban dedicados exclusivamente para mí, por lo que apreté mis ojos esperando un nuevo grito o un empujón. Pero me di cuenta que los gritos no estaban dedicados a mi.

Dentro de la habitación se escucharon los sollozos de una mujer que momentos atrás gemía el nombre de mi hermano. Se le escuchó rogar pero nuevamente Sasuke la interrumpió con un grito—''Eres una estúpida que no merece amor ¡vete de mi casa y no vuelvas!''—sentí una mezcla de pena en mi interior por la pobre joven que se había entregado a un amor que nunca puso sus brazos para arroparla. Pero la otra parte de mí, oscura e ignota, sonreía. Me aterré a mi misma.

La mujer pelirroja no había acabado de vestirse cuando salió llorando del cuarto, con paso furioso pero sumamente deprimente. Avanzó a grandes zancadas hacía la planta baja de la casa y escuché el portazo de la puerta principal provocando que me encogiera de hombros, mientras el eco retumbaba en mi cabeza.—''Hinata. . .''—escuché la voz de mi oni-san, de manera tan sombría que si hubiera podido habría hecho un agujero en la pared de lo tanto que busqué una forma inútil para escaparme.

Él estiró su mano para tocarme en cabello, pero al ver mi patética acción de protección de alejarme abruptamente de su mano desistió de la idea. Una mirada de sorpresa cruzó de manera infinitesimal por sus orbes, pero lo sustituyó en ipso facto por su neutro mirar.

Me dio la espalda caminando nuevamente hacía el interior de su habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta me ordenó—''no vuelvas a entrar a mi habitación sin antes tocar''—Y un tercer portazo inundó la atmósfera de lo que yo conocía como mi **''dulce hogar''**, que ciertamente era todo lo contrario.

Hundí mi rostro entre las rodillas y las lágrimas volvieron a retomar el camino que ya habían trazado.

Y ahora no tenía permitido, bajo ninguna circunstancia entrar a su habitación. Solo veía esa puerta de roble la que me separaba de él y más si la perilla parecía arder bajo mil soles.

Y ciertamente me dolía porque estos años he estado desarrollando un sentimiento desconocido para mi, algo que me hace que me duela el pecho pero que a la vez me produzca mariposas en el estomago. Aún no entiendo que es esto que me produce Sasuke, porque verdaderamente nunca había llegado a sentirlo por nadie.

Tal vez sea nostalgia, de extrañar aquél hermano que como genio sacado de una lámpara mágica cumplía con todos mis deseos.

Con esas pesquisas me fui mejor a jugar al jardín como desde hace dos años lo he hecho; sola.

-''Dime, ¿haz estado estudiando todo lo que te puso Neji?—preguntó mi padre mientras contaba sus maletas de viaje. Asentí levemente.

Mi madre aún traía el camino de las lágrimas secas marcado como cicatriz en su pequeño y adorable rostro.

Había escuchado a mis padres discutir por asuntos tanto financieros como maritales. Aunque en la casa ya se había hecho una costumbre escucharlos pelear por cualquier detalle.

Hace ya meses los escuché peleando fuertemente en la sala. Mi mamá señalaba a mi padre y lo culpaba por toda la miseria que le había acarreado desde el momento en el que mis abuelos lo había escogido como un esposo. Y ver a mi padre levantarle la mano y callar sus reclamos con una severa cachetada.

Esa noche había llorado desconsolada por la idea de que mi padre ya no se amaban y que podrían llegar a la posibilidad de separarse.

Pero esa noche, Sasuke había calmado mis pesares diciéndome:—''No seas tonta y deja de pensar en cosas que no te corresponde. Mejor vete a estudiar''. Aunque continué llorando toda la noche seguí su consejo y ahora que siempre los escucho pelear sigo adelante con mis asuntos, como me recomendó mi hermano mayor.

-''Cuida mucho a Hina-chan, Sasuke''—le encomendó mi madre, mientras besaba nuestras frentes. El azabache contestó un inmutable ''hmp'' demasiado característico en él.

Mis padres tomaron sus cosas. El día se mostraba muerto afuera. Nubes grises adornaban la oscura noche. Se me hace raro que a finales de pleno invierno la lluvia quiera arribar a mi casa, pero para mi desgracia sería una noche de tormenta.

Esta noche tendría que esconderme bajo mi cama, o bajo mis sabanas porque no podré conciliar el sueño. Al parecer esta noche no dormiría.

Sasuke se percató de los temblores que acontecían en mi cuerpo—''No se preocupen, yo me haré cargo''—habló sereno.

-''Eso espero''.—masculló mi padre siniestramente para salir del recinto por la puerta de enfrente con mi madre detrás de él pisándole los talones.

La casa se inundó en un silencio sepulcral y unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi níveo rostro.

-''No seas torpe''—dijo Sasuke antes de darse la espalda para subir a las escaleras. Lo más seguro es que a su habitación.

Comencé con mi mala manía de jugar con mis dedos. Y entre tartamudeos le hablé.

-''S-sasuke o-oni-chan, ¿quieres algo p-para cenar?''—no se inmutó ni siquiera para verme. Y solo se limitó a contestar.

-''No, así estoy bien''—subió las escaleras y solo escuché la puerta de su habitación cerrarse.

Sentí un estremecimiento recorrer sin pudor por mi cuerpo. En vez se sentirme en compañía por su presencia, pareciere que en la casa solo estaba yo.

Hubiese querido prepararle aunque sea unas galletas caseras, pero sabía de antemano que Sasuke odiaba los dulces. Hubiese querido llevarle una sopa caliente, pero hubiera sido capaz de rechazarme. Pero como sobreviviría la noche. El dormir sola me causaba el mismo temor que ir a preguntarle a su puerta si podía dormir con él.

Caminé hacía la cocina y saque los ingredientes necesarios para hacer ramen. Cortaba las verduras mientras la carne se cocía en la olla al máximo nivel de fuego en un horno enorme.

Hice más de la cuenta por si Sasuke decidía bajar a media noche por algo de comer, aunque ciertamente lo dudaba. Últimamente prefiere morirse de hambre.

Cuando intentaba reflexionar las pesquisas de mi corazón, mi mente me decía que me mantuviera alejada de ese hecho. Seguí cortando las verduras cuando escuché que la puerta de la entrada era tocada con insistencia. Por un momento pensé que era el viento. Pero deshice la idea cuando siguieron golpeando la puerta aún más fuerte.

Me acerqué temerosa hacía la puerta; mi padre siempre me había dicho que no debía abrirle la puerta a nadie, ni a un familiar, ni a un desconocido, si no se encontraba mi mamá, mi hermano o él en la casa.

Caminé al pie de las escaleras, llamando a Sasuke, pero este ni se inmutaba en contestar. Cabizbaja volví a regresar al umbral de recibidor a esperar que la persona que se encontrase afuera se largara de ahí.

-''Porfavor, os suplico que si se encuentra alguien ahí me abra la puerta''—Escuché a gritos pegando mi oreja a la gran puerta. En vista de que Sasuke no contestaba decidí contestar.

-''G-gomenasai, p-pero no puedo abrirle''—me disculpé mientras me alejaba de la puerta para ignorar, lo que parecía ser un hombre joven.

-''Oh, gracias al cielo hay alguien en casa''—exclamó el hombre desde afuera. No entendía muy bien muchas de las cosas que decía por la tormenta—''Porfavor mi bondadosa dama, sea tan gentil de abrir la puerta''—Rogó el hombre desde afuera, pero por más que intentaba se me hacia difícil ignorar su suplica.

-''D-disculpa, pero no le c-conozco''—Grité del otro lado.

-''Porfavor, os lo suplico. Soy un pintor que vino a buscar inspiración en esta aldea, pero la lluvia arremetió contra mi y mi arte''—El hombre que hacía que su voz se perdiese con las grandes gotas de lluvia, que parecían más bien piedras por todo el ruidazo que hacían, insistía desde afuera.—''Necesito salvar mis pinturas, y un lugar por mientras pasa la tormenta. Por favor te pagaré por la noche que me quede aquí''—mordí mi labio con impotencia, se me hacía difícil ignorar tal petición, pero con una última disculpa de mi parte me aleje de la puerta a seguir comiendo mi ramen. Aunque por alguna extraña razón se me había quitado el hambre.—''¡Porfavor!''—escuchó gritar, pero el grito quedó ahogado cuando un trueno cortó el silencio que inundaba mi hogar y sintiéndome culpable de gozar de mi hogar mientras el pintor de moría de hipotermia afuera, abri las grandes puertas de madera de la entrada, dejándolo ingresar a mi morada.

No estaba tan viejo como ella pensaba. Tal vez y un año más o un año menos que su hermano, aunque sumamente parecidos.

El joven era alto, tanto como su hermano, con un pelo aún más oscuro que la noche, unos ojos del mismo color con ausencia de luz. Y una piel tan sumamente pálida que parecía enfermo.

-''Arigato''—Agradeció el joven con una ligera reverencia, tomando mi mano entre la suya y depositando un cálido beso en mi dorso como muestra de agradecimiento. Un agradecimiento que me hizo colorearme de un rojo intenso, marcado por todo el rostro.—''¿Cuál es tu nombre, mi hime?''—preguntó el chico con una sonrisa que me pareció demasiado falsa.

-''H-Hyuuga H-Hinata''—aún no salía de mi estupefacción. Sentía como el poco color que tenía se desvanecía de mi cuerpo, huyendo hasta dejarme inconciente en el suelo. Decidí respirar hondamente.

-''Es un placer, Hinata''—volvió a sonreír y antes de que yo preguntase por su nombre él se anticipó—''Yo soy Sai, mucho gusto''—y cerrando la puerta tras de si colgó su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada.

Sasuke de seguro me daría con la vara cuando se enterara, pues como mi padre, él tiene ese mismo derecho.

Sai resultó ser una persona verdaderamente encantadora. Me había enseñado sus pinturas, que he de admitir es una de las cosas más bellas que me ha tocado ver en la vida. Sabía captar cualquier detalle, hasta el más minúsculo y escondido, realzando la verdadera belleza de la naturaleza o de cualquier cosa que veía.

Desde una señora leyendo en el parque hasta una magnifica vista con colinas y prados a sus alrededores. Un cielo claro, hasta un cielo siendo cubierto por el gris deprimente de la lluvia, que era el cuadro que más captaba mi atención.

Pero eso lo hacía por diversión. Su verdadera vocación era pintar retratos de personas en la gran ciudad. Desde el emperador de china, hasta la reina de Inglaterra. Desde geishas famosas hasta sargentos. Sai a su corta edad, que era solo mayor que Sasuke por meses, tenía una gran trayectoria y renombre por casi todo el viejo mundo. Desde Europa y Asia.

Me contaba los grandes viajes que había emprendido.

-''Y la reina tiró el té sobre el lacayo y le dijo: ''Si vuelvo a ver tu nariz en mi trono, la usaré como aspiradora del sótano'' le hubieses visto la cara. . .''—decía mientras contaba, haciendo ademanes de mano, todo y cada una de las cosas que vivió.—''Heché una gran mentira en ese cuadro, la reina quería verse delgada, pero era tan gorda que ni cabía en el lienzo''—reí a más no poder, sentía los músculos de mi estomago contraerse por cada una de las caras o anécdotas del joven pintor—''Ni entre toda su corte lograron ponerse ese corset que le hacía ver las bubis como grandes melones''—Nunca en mi vida me había reído tanto como ese día. Compartí mi ramen, y lo que se suponía debía ser de Sasuke, a Sai que se encontraba demasiado hambriento y cansado por el largo recorrido que había hecho para encontrar un refugio en el cuál pasar durante la tormenta.

Me había reído tanto que había olvidado que estaba lloviendo afuera.

-''E-es asombroso, S-sai-kun''—murmuré con un sonrojo en mis pómulos que sentí que ardían a pesar de ser una noche tan fría—''Q-que envidia, haz hecho d-de todo y a-aún siendo tan j-joven''—me mostraba sincera. Que daría yo por salir de esa casa rutinaria y volar cuál ave al firmamento en busca de aventuras y nuevos lugares para retratar en mi mente.

Me sentía como paloma enjaulada.

-''Hina-chan he de decir que eres la niña más bella que me ha tocado ver en mi vida''—Dijo saliendose del tema mientras clavaba su gélida mirada en mi—''un día plasmaré ese sonrojo tuyo en mis pinturas. Y esos ojos tan raros y hermosos de posees''—me quedé atontada con la confesión de Sai, que clavaba su mirada con fervor.

No atiné a contestar en ese momento.—''¿Y tienes novio?''—preguntó con interés mientras sus codos descansaban en la mesa y su rostro entre sus manos.

Me dio vergüenza responder, así que solo moví mi cabeza dando una negativa, mientras ocultaba mi miraba en un lugar más interesante; como el piso.—''De veras que todos los chicos de este lugar deben de estar ciegos''—solo me hacía sonrojar más. Por muchas veces creí que era solo para molestarme.

-''N-no digas esas c-cosas''—pedí mientras resguardaba mi mirada de la de él. Tomó mi mano de nuevo entre las suyas.

-''Quiero que poses para mi para una pintura''—sonrió aún más—''dime, ¿estas tu solita en casa?''—No contesté de inmediato por su primera confesión. ¿Qué podía tener yo de interesante para que él me quiera plasmar por siempre en un lienzo?

Iba a responder a la siguiente interrogante del pintor, pero alguien habló desde el umbral del arco de la cocina.

-''No, ella no se encuentra sola''—entrando a la cocina con frívola mirada entró Sasuke. No perdiendo de vista cualquier acción que su casi copia se limitara a hacer—''¿Tú quien eres y que haces de aquí?''—ordenó mi hermano mientras se posaba a un lado de mi, dedicándome por el rabillo de su ojo, una mirada llena de disgusto.

-''Disculpa, soy Sai, mucho gusto''—amplió su sonrisa falsa y cínica, estirando su mano a Sasuke, más sin embargo la bajo vacía al ver que el azabache no iba a reparar en ese saludo. El Uchiha no dejaba de dedicarle una mirada llena de odio a su clon.

-''¿Qué haces aquí?''—volvió a preguntar pero ahora con más cólera.

-''Me encontraba por los alrededores pintando, cuando la lluvia decidió empapar mi arte''—dijo mostrando sus ropas ya semi-secas—''Y Hina-chan decidió ayudarme abriéndome las puertas de su casa para alojarme mientras pasa la. . .''—Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se recargó en el marco de la puerta y usando su voz fría y burda le dijo al pintor.

-''La lluvia se ha apaciguado, es hora que te marches''—dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano hacía la salida. Sai se encontraba estupefacto por la petulancia de mi hermano, pero lo sustituyó por una amplia sonrisa que se tornó de manera infinitesimal.

-''Claro, no quiero abusar de su bondad y caridad; pero Hinata dijo que podía quedarme aquí a pasar la noche porque la posada del pueblo esta a varios kilómetros y. . .''—pero el pálido volvió a ser interrumpido por Sasuke.

-''El que manda en esta casa soy yo, no Hinata''—miré a mi hermano suplicante, e iba a replicar por la injusticia que estaba cometiendo, pero mis palabras decidieron esconderse en la garganta al percibir la mirada iracunda de Sasuke, que parecía poco a poco inyectarse en sangre. Sai se mostró impasible—''Si no quieres que te agarre la lluvia nuevamente, te sugiero te largues de una vez''—finalizó.

-''Claro, tiene razón Uchiha-san''—sonrió Sai de oreja a oreja.—''Hina-chan espero volverte a ver un dia y muchas gracias por tu bondad''—caminó hacia las puertas y tomó sus cosas. Sasuke lo esperaba ya con la puerta de la entrada abierta y le hacía un ademán con la mano para que ya se fuera. Sai volvió mirar al interior de la casa e hizo una ligera reverencia—''Gracias por su hospitalidad''—dijo dedicándome un guiño de soslayo imperceptible para los ojos de mi hermano. Solo me sonroje mientras le decía adiós con la mano.

Sai salió y mi hermano le cerró la puerta para después dedicarme una mirada que destilaba cólera.

Mis piernas comenzaron a sentir un miedo irracional al ver como Sasuke se acercaba peligrosamente a mí. Atinaba meramente a retroceder de su persona pero la pared me dio una mala jugada y me dejó sin salida. Mi hermano me tomó fuertemente del brazo, aplicando fuerza y causándome dolor.

-''d-duele''—dije entre lágrimas pero esto a mi hermano no le importo.

-''¿Quién te crees para dejar entrar a extraños a la casa?''—preguntó con furia mientras soltaba mi brazo y me tomaba fieramente de la barbilla obligándome a verlo.—''¿Por qué le abres la puerta a un completo desconocido?''—gritó y solo comencé a llorar más. La lluvia, que se había mostrado serena, comenzó a tomar fuerza de nuevo con truenos ensordecedores, de nuevo el aguacero iba a bañar nuestra pequeña aldea.

-''N-no fue m-mi intención''—repliqué—''e-estaba mojado y p-pudo haberse e-enfermado''—Pero Sasuke apretó mi rostro con su mano.

-''¡Y eso a ti que te importa!''—dijo mientras soltaba el agarre y yo caía de rodillas al suelo—''Si a ese tipo llega a pasarle algo a ti no te debe inmutar. Pobre de ti que me entere que vuelves a hacer algo así porque le diré a padre y yo mismo traeré la vara para que te azote''—se alejó de mi persona para comenzar a subir a las escaleras, supuse que nuevamente a su habitación, y me quedé sola al pie de las escaleras en la oscuridad, con la lluvia, con los monstruo trueno abrazándome para conseguir calor. El único candor que conseguí fue el que tenía mi brazo y rostro donde Sasuke me había apretado, eso sin contar las lágrimas que no dejaban de correr descontroladas por todo el largo de mi cara.

Frío; Un frió recorría mi cuerpo helándome hasta el tuétano, permanecía hecha un ovillo en las escaleras mientras el techo se expandía ante mis ojos, perdiéndome en los finos detalles de este. Los bordes, y su color tan blanco tan vacío.

Miedo; Un miedo descomunal que invadía mis nervios y erizaba los vellos de mi piel. Con mis manos presionaba mis oídos para poder soportar los gritos del cielo y su rugir contra los humanos que atrevemos a culparlo por nuestros propios errores.

Todo estaba a oscuras a excepción de la luz que salía de la cocina. Me levanté con pesadez, y como si mi cuerpo fuese controlado por hilos invisibles y una persona desde arriba me moviese caminé por las escaleras cuando un golpe interrumpió en mi puerta causando un eco espectral en toda mi morada. Solo eso y nada más.

Intenté ignorar el llamado del viento, que al principio eso creía, pero comencé a dudarlo cuando los golpes comenzaron a hacerse más insistentes. Mi mano se ciñó en el barandal de las escaleras y miraba por entre la herrería de esta la puerta que parecía querer ser tumbada por la persona que insistentemente golpeada.-

''**¿Será Sai-kun?''**—pensé al instante y me puse de pie dispuesta a volverle abrir, pero las palabras de mi hermano vinieron a mi como bombas que me atacaban y solo me llenaban de más temor. Se senté en el último peldaño de la escalera mientras no perdía la puerta de vista.

Pero y si había olvidado algo, y si tal vez la lluvia lo tomo nuevamente desprevenido; o si se accidentó o un animal lo atacó. Baje las escaleras aún dudosa pero el solo pensar que algo pudo pasarle al único hombre que he conocido (además de los de mi familia), perder a algo que era lo más cercano a un amigo me daba pavor.

Detuve mi acción cuando escuché su espectral voz desde arriba.

-''¿Qué crees que haces?''—Me quedé paralizada unos instantes sin mover ningún músculo. Luego giré mi rostro y vi por arriba de mi hombro a Sasuke que ya se encontraba muy cerca de mí.—''¿Qué fue lo que te acabo de decir?''—exigió saber. Mi garganta nuevamente se encontraba más seca que un desierto.

-''d-demo, hace f-frío y. . .''—Sasuke me apartó de la puerta con un ligero empujón—''eso a ti no te debería importar''—y abrió la puerta para encontrarnos a una persona que no era Sai. Ni un hombre. Era una mujer alta de rubia cabellera y una larga coleta de caballo.

La mujer venía con poca ropa y para colmo se le pegaba esta a su plano cuerpo.

-''Sasuke-kun, venía a visitarte cuando de pronto me agarró la lluvia ¿podrías darme alojamiento?''—en ese momento lo primero que pensé, y siendo nada digno de mi, fue: ''Que estupidez'', ¿Quién viene a casi media noche a visitar a un compañero. Fruncí el ceño y esperé a que Sasuke comenzara a gritar para que se fuera.

-''Pasa''—dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras la chica se quitaba la gabardina de encima.—''Vamos arriba, te daré algo de ropa''—de pronto deje de existir para él, y posando su mano en la espalda baja la condujo directamente hacía arriba, lo más probable que a su habitación.

Y por primera vez en mi vida, acepté que estaba celosa.

Me sentí un estorbo. Para mi padre siempre lo fui, para mi madre siempre fue Sasuke, pero el cariño de ellos no me importaba porque lo tenía a Él, y ahora se me escapaba de las manos y me dejaba sola.

El Pecho me latía con fiereza sin igual, causándome un dolor que no me dejaba ni respirar me aferre a la puerta mientras recargaba mi frente en la caoba de esta respirando profundamente para poder acompasar mis lágrimas y esa fuerte opresión que solo hacía que mi cabeza girara como si diera vueltas sobre mi eje sin parar, sin respirar.

Aspiré el olor a pino mojado que se respiraba afuera y siendo mi única alternativa abrí la puerta de golpe y me heche a correr hacía la lluvia.

Mis lágrimas se perdían con las lágrimas de la lluvia pero las mías me quemaban con potencia. Corrí a lo que mis piernas me permitieron llegar, adentrándome a lo más profundo del bosque, pero mis pasos fueron pausados de golpe cuando un rayo rozó frente a mí.

Me espanté como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, y no atinaba a mover un músculo por el impacto del miedo que me había pegado. Respiraba rápidamente y sin pausas, pero no se porque sentía que no entraba nada de oxígeno a mis pulmones.

La lluvia límpida me bañaba como lluvia celestial, tratando de consignar ese pecado al que yo sin querer había caído.

No entendía a mi corazón, no entendía a mi mente. Pero estoy plenamente segura que todo esto que siento, esta fuerte opresión en el pecho que me esta matando, esta siendo causada por Sasuke. ¿Qué es este extraño sentimiento que revolotea por mi cuerpo, en una extraña sensación de un placer doloroso. Y a veces, un dolor abominable?

¿Cómo se llama el sentimiento que hace que pierdas la razón y te desconozcas a ti mismo?, ¿Qué extraña sensación entró a mi cuerpo invadiendo cada fibra nerviosa, apoderándose de cada rincón oscuro y oculto que hasta yo misma desconocía?

Golpeé mi pecho con un puño, para ver si podía acompasar esos fuertes palpitares que gritaban que me quitara la venda los ojos y que admitiera lo que el destino proclamó como inevitable y mi corazón se dejo llevar como hoja en un riachuelo.

Me hice un ovillo bajo la lluvia, esperando que lo peor pasara. No importaba mucho enfermarme, porque ya lo estaba. Estaba enferma de celos y de furia de solo recordar la escena que pasó cuando encontré a Sasuke con la pelirroja, y esas mismas imágenes vienen a mi ahora pero ahora con la rubia que llegó a hacer caer en el pecado carnal a mi hermano.

Era presa del pánico, no de encontrarme afuera, si no de perder la poquita luz que tenía; que irónico, ¿Quién diría que la oscuridad me traería luz?

Sasuke siempre tan frío y recitente. Siempre tan oscuro y metódico, era la luz que alumbraba mi pusilánime existir.

¿Tendría el valor suficiente para decirle que me duele su indiferencia?, ¿seré tan fuerte como él para revelarle que es mi razón de existir?

Cerré los ojos al solo recibir el silencio acompañado de una orquesta de tormenta.

-''¡¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?''—mi brazo había sido jalado tan bruscamente que me puso repentinamente de pie.

Ahí, parado, estaba mi hermano mirándome iracundo y levantando su voz una octava más arriba para hacerse escuchar, porque entre el bullicio de la lluvia, era casi imposible.

No atiné a contestar porque no sabía exactamente como sentirme. Si feliz porque él estaba ahí conmigo, o nerviosa; porque sabía que ahora si me darían con la vara.

-''. . .''—intentaba hablar pero mis labios eran capaces de articular esas palabras que mi garganta se disponía a gritar.

-''¡Bakka!''—me dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras me agarraba de la mano—''regresa a la casa ahora mismo, no quiero llevar un cadáver a la casa y tener que explicárselo a padre''—una punzada dio de lleno contra mi pecho y me volví tan pesada como una piedra gigante, que hasta el azabache se quedó anonadado al ver mi reacción.

Y como quería que me sintiera después de lo que me dijo. Acaso el que yo muriera ¡le daba igual?

Sentí mi corazón comprimirse poco a poco y ahí supe como se sentiría ser un globo completamente inflado y de una ser reventado con una ligera aguja.

¿Solo le importaba lo que padre diría? Y yo solo resultaba ser un. . . cero a la izquierda.

Porque en realidad, nunca le importe.

Las lágrimas se hicieron aún más gruesas al saber que no era digna de recibir su amor. Si yo fuera más alta, si yo tuviera más edad, tal vez y Sasuke me prestaría atención. Tal vez y de esa manera mi hermano notaría mi existencia.

Mi depresión habló por mí.

-''R-regresa a c-casa, hermano''—le pedía entre sollozos—''n-no hagas e-esperar a Ino-chan''—contesté con una sonrisa mientras mis lágrimas no dejaban de correr, afortunadamente estaba lloviendo.

-''Dejate de tonterías''—habló entre dientes mientras se acercaba a mi rostro—''¿Qué carajo sucede contigo? ¿Estas así solo porque corrí a tu novio?''—Lo miré espantada con un fuerte rojo en mis mejillas—''Que, ¿querías tirartelo?''—espetó con furia entre dientes, pero luego cambió su rostro a uno de sorpresa cuando mi mano impactó de lleno contra su mejilla.

No sabía porque lo había hecho, pero al ver como a poco tornaba su mirada de estupefacción a uno de cólera sentí un terror indescriptible.

Comencé a retroceder hasta atrás, y él comenzaba a avanzar amenazadoramente hacía mi. Cuando me di cuenta que iba a chocar contra el árbol me dispuse a la idea de correr como alma que se lleva el diablo. Pero Sasuke lo impidió tomándome fieramente de la mano hasta ponerme bruscamente entre el árbol y él.

-''G-gomen''—me disculpé entre sollozos mientras el cielo rugía con fervor y la lluvia se volvía inclusive más intensa que antes.

Puse mis manos entre mi y su pecho pero el las tomó fuertemente de las muñecas y las colocó sobre mi cabeza.—''n-no fue mi i-intención, o-onegai''—rogué mientras Sasuke seguía mirándome iracundo.

-''¿Qué te crees para golpearme así?''—susurró entre dientes mascullando su furia.—''Primero le abres la puerta a un desconocido, luego huyes de la casa sin razón alguna a prácticamente matarte de hipotermia aquí en el bosque, y ahora me cacheteas''—Contó cronológicamente—''¿Quisieras explicarme?''—dijo alzándome aún más la voz casi a llegar a los gritos.

-''n-no fue mi i-intención. . .''

-''¡Callate!''—espetó Sasuke—''¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?''

-''¡¿Q-que es lo que sucede contigo, hermano?''—grite en su cara y el se volvió a sorprender. Siempre había sido tímida y tartamuda, pero ahora inclusive alzaba la voz y a mi propio hermano. Tornó su rostro frío nuevamente.

-''No se a que te refieres. . .''—negó al instante pero en sus orbes se notaba su mentira.

-''A-antes tu jugabas conmigo y a-ahora me c-cambias por e-esas chicas''—Sasuke desvió su mirada a otro lugar. Aunque me ignoraba decidí continuar—''T-tú eras e-el único que me protegía y a-ahora ya n-no te importa, ¿p-porque cambiaste c-conmigo?''—Mi nariz se congestionaba cada vez más y Sasuke fruncía cada vez más los puños.

-''Soy igual que antes''—replicó muy convencido de sus palabras.

-''¡NO!''—negué—''Hermano ¿q-que te sucedió?''—levantó su mirada fríamente.

-''Crecí, Hinata. Ahora soy un hombre y tengo otras necesidades y ahora tu. . . solo me estorbas''—hablo tan depostamente que mis oídos no podía creerlo. En mi desesperación me abrasé de él como nunca lo había hecho. Rodeé mis brazos a su torso, hace años que no hacía eso, y lo mire suplicante.

-''N-no, ese no e-eres tú ¿Qué t-tengo que hacer para que S-sasuke-kun vuelva a ser el mismo?''—Sasuke puso sus manos en mis hombros intentando quitarme de encima de él, pero yo me aferre más a su torso—''¿N-nunca entrar a s-su alcoba a-aunque tenga miedo?, ¿c-cocinarle todos los d-días?, ¿matarme p-para no ser una carga?''—alcé la mirada suplicante mientras un puchero se formaba en mi rostro, Sasuke me miraba profundamente—''¿d-dime que debo h-ha. . .?''—mi oración quedó suspendida en el aire cuando sentí el suave toque de Sasuke en mi rostro, el oxígeno cerró el telón cuando sentí como me tomo firmemente de la cintura acomodándome a su cuerpo, podía sentir un bulto bajo sus pantalones, lo cuál me hizo sonrojarme. Baje la mirada y noté que la ropa se me pegaba al cuerpo, la cuál era transparente, y vaya día en la que no decidí usar un corpiño, aunque no creo que corpiño sea necesario, no era como las típicas japonés. Mis **''montes'' **eran demasiado desarrollados hasta para una quinceañera.

Me deje llevar por sus manos que se metieron bajo mi ropa, con sus dedos tocando mi fría piel, repegó su cuerpo con el mío, sin dejar algún espacio existente entre nosotros. Y penetrando su mirada en la mía, acercó sus labios a los míos.

Primero, un ligero roce, temerosa e inconsciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, y después sus labios besaban los míos.

No atine a contestar rápidamente, pero cuando lo hice me di cuenta que era una de las cosas más placenteras que había experimentado en mi vida.

Un estremecimiento recorrió desde mis labios hasta mi pelvis, lo cuál hizo que mi piel se erizara tanto que parecía más de gallina. Y el sentir su hombría en mi entre-pierna me hacía delirar en un éxtasis, que mi cuerpo ardiendo en llamas de lujuria me exigía más.

Él me tomo fuertemente entre sus brazos y con sus manos comenzó a acariciar ese botón rosado por debajo de la ropa, que se estaba abriendo con sus caricias y con el frío de la lluvia.

Me apretaba fuertemente la pierna y sus labios no querían separse por ningún motivo de los de él.

Su lengua, dulce ambrosia que tuve el placer de conocer. Bailaban a una danza que me era desconocida, pero que con él parecía conocer a la perfección.

Sus labios se movían con ímpetu contra los míos, hasta que el aire nos separó y por desgracia nuestros rostros se separaron un poco.

Cuando alcé la mirada, un trueno se vio por detrás de él, y cuando miré directamente sus orbes onix caí en cuenta de que había besado a mi propio hermano, y ahora este con un fuego de excitación en sus orbes, me tomó de la cadera y comenzó a cargarme de regreso a la casa, donde quizás un pecado se llevaría a cabo.

To be continued***


End file.
